


【万笛】《金色飞贼与福灵剂》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛HPAU [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 斯莱特林！魔笛x格兰芬多！伊万一个学长追学弟的故事。除了糖分什么都没有。





	【万笛】《金色飞贼与福灵剂》

【万笛】《金色飞贼与福灵剂》[HP AU]

 

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]

_[From 绯轮]

 

…

但这些接吻对我有什么好处呢

——要是你不肯吻我？

…

 

对于莫德里奇来说，新一年的霍格沃茨生活和之前四年并没有什么分别，除开他即将面对的O.W.Ls考试和开学前收到的带徽章的信。但这两件事也并不属于意外，进霍格沃茨第一年就知道五年级有重要的考试，而身边所有人都认定莫德里奇会成为新一任的斯莱特林级长，甚至是未来的学生会主席。

现在距离开学刚过去一周，五年级的学生们已经隐隐感受到了O.W.Ls考试所带来的压力，莫德里奇在周末拒绝了室友们一起去霍格莫德放松片刻的邀请，选择去图书馆完成自己的魔法史论文。快走到魁地奇训练场时，他看到了里面一个控制着扫帚灵巧地在空中划出各种弧线的身影。

他想不出会是谁这样积极，新学期伊始，别说是魁地奇奖杯的比赛，就是各个学院的训练都还没有开始。但考虑到那人穿着红色的袍子，应该是格兰芬多的学生。虽然斯莱特林和格兰多芬的学生在很多地方不太合拍，在魁地奇上更是针锋相对，但莫德里奇自认为和格兰芬多的学院队成员关系不错，很大程度上是因为和他同是克罗地亚人的曼朱基奇也在其中，听说今年他还成了新一任的队长。

莫德里奇走到场边，离他不远的巫师是一张新面孔，应该是今年刚入队的成员，莫德里奇记得只有格兰芬多早早就进行了学院队选拔，大概是为了更早的开始训练，这很符合他对曼朱基奇作风的认知。

按理说莫德里奇现在应该像来时那样悄无声息地离开，但他偏偏就站在原地，被扫帚上的年轻巫师吸引得移不开视线。他整个人都处在逆光里，灿然的阳光为他的身体镀上一层金边，猩红色的斗篷在空中被风吹得腾起，看上去自如而潇洒。但莫德里奇还是最喜欢他的眼睛，里面装着对飞行纯粹的喜悦和激动，看上去格外的神采飞扬。像灵动闪耀的金色飞贼，引得人去追寻。

他不知道自己站在那里看了多久，总之那位年轻些的巫师注意到了他，落在地上面对这个唯一的观众神色困惑还带着些许羞涩。莫德里奇终于意识到了自己本不该出现在这里，此刻面对着刚刚还在仰望的人却不知道该说点什么，最终还是说了最平淡的一句，“你飞得很好。”眼前的巫师看上去颇有些受宠若惊，“谢谢。”说完他局促地摸摸后脑，“我两天前才加入学院队。”他看到莫德里奇的目光里带着询问，便补充道，“当找球手。”

这么说格兰多芬今年有新的找球手了，莫德里奇想起昨天晚餐时朋友的抱怨，斯莱特林这几年好像都没有很优秀的找球手。“你会很出色的。”他说道，犹豫了一瞬伸出手，“卢卡.莫德里奇。”他的手很快便被握住，“伊万，伊万.拉基蒂奇。”

这个姓氏勾起了一些莫德里奇的记忆，他记得去年分院时他还很在意这个姓氏主人的去向，可惜最后分院帽认为他更适合格兰芬多，他甚至还能记起当时分院结果出来曼朱基奇朝自己做了个鬼脸。

尽管莫德里奇还想和他聊更多，但书包里羊皮纸的重量时刻在提醒他还有论文要完成，如果他还想按时吃到晚饭，就不应该再耽误时间了。于是他说道，“很高兴见到你，不过我现在还要去图书馆，以后再聊？”话是这么说，但莫德里奇觉得他们以后再聊的可能性很有限。拉基蒂奇倒是很认真地点了点头，“好。”

等到了图书馆，莫德里奇依旧没有平复下那因为见到拉基蒂奇的剧烈心跳，咚咚的心跳声在极其安静的图书馆听起来格外明显，莫德里奇甚至觉得身边的学生都快要听到了。他挑了两本书，试图以学习让自己冷静下来，但毫无疑问地失败了，那些单词一个都钻不进他的眼睛里。在他第三次抄错了单词，并且又一次无意识地在羊皮纸上写出拉基蒂奇的名字时，莫德里奇知道自己今天写完这篇论文的计划可以说绝对不可能实现了。

他索性合上书，用魔杖清空了纸上那些错误的内容，趴在桌上试图理清思绪。

莫德里奇不是不相信一见钟情，只是从来没想过这种事会降落在自己身上。梅林啊，他将脸埋进自己的手臂里，还是对着一个格兰芬多的二年级男生。

当天晚上莫德里奇在公共休息室的同学们谈论着下周的魁地奇选拔时突然说自己也准备去参加选拔。整个斯莱特林公共休息室突然安静下来，一瞬间无数惊讶与好奇的目光落在莫德里奇身上。“怎么了？没有规定说五年级的学生不能参加魁地奇队吧。”

“那倒没有。”最终还是乔尔卢卡开口道，“只是你一直都更多的将精力放在学习上，大家有点不习惯。”周围人附和地点点头。尽管莫德里奇在一年级第一堂飞行课上就展露了自己在飞行上的天赋，但一直他都没有提出过要加入魁地奇队，却偏偏又在最繁忙的五年级改变了主意。

“突然想参加而已。”真正的原因当然是不可能说出口的，莫德里奇心虚地避开了乔尔卢卡的目光，担心这位过于了解自己的竹马发现些什么，“再说了，你们不也一直抱怨斯莱特林没有找球手吗，我觉得我可以试试。”

一周后，莫德里奇如愿成了斯莱特林新任找球手。

当斯莱特林魁地奇队的选拔结果传到格兰芬多时，拉基蒂奇觉得有点诧异但更多还是欣喜，毕竟除开都来自克罗地亚，他和莫德里奇实在没有什么共同点，又不像曼朱基奇那样和莫德里奇认识好几年，比赛前莫德里奇甚至还会让猫头鹰带个纸条过来祝他比赛好运。

出于对对手的好奇，和那点藏得很好的私心，拉基蒂奇问道，“他飞得好吗？”这是一个不好回答的问题，因为莫德里奇虽然飞行技术不错，但没几个人知道他的魁地奇水平如何。最终曼朱基奇拍拍他的肩，告诉他做好自己就行了，不必多关心对手如何，拉基蒂奇能从他的表情里读出莫德里奇并不是一个好应付的对手，不过这样也很好，让原本就很棒的比赛变得更有趣了。

莫德里奇原本的想法是可以借着魁地奇和拉基蒂奇之间多些交流，但他实在低估了五年级的课业量和魁地奇训练带来的疲劳程度，尤其他还是能决定比赛结果的找球手，为了不辜负这份责任还总是给自己加练。

拉基蒂奇再一次看见莫德里奇是在图书馆，大概就是所谓的，你越是在意谁，就越会遇见谁。莫德里奇坐在靠窗的桌子上，手边是几大本厚书，笔尖在羊皮纸上流畅地写下一串字母。拉基蒂奇深吸一口气，走到他对面的空位边，询问道，“请问这里有人吗？”莫德里奇抬起头，一缕头发因为这个动作落在他的颊边，“没有。”他一边说着，一边将它重新拨到耳后，对着拉基蒂奇笑了笑之后重新埋首在自己的作业里。莫德里奇的脸上是面对第二次偶遇时恰到好处的镇定自若，只有他自己知道自己的心脏是如何在看到拉基蒂奇的一瞬间跳动频率突然增加。

拉基蒂奇动作极轻地拉开椅子坐下，将要用的东西摆出来，准备完成自己的草药学论文。他们才学习了给曼德拉草幼苗换盆，教授布置的作业是写一篇论文来详细阐述曼德拉草的用途。拉基蒂奇还沉浸在上课时曼德拉草幼苗皱巴巴的脸和撕心裂肺的哭嚎之中，一时不知道该从哪里下笔。他不自觉地咬住羽毛笔的尖端，思索着还要去再找几本参考书。

“这可不是一个好习惯。”他突然听见对面的莫德里奇开口道，他抬起头，看见对方指了指自己的羽毛笔，拉基蒂奇不好意思地用拇指与食指指腹将顶端的细小羽毛抚平。“遇到瓶颈了？”莫德里奇问道，拉基蒂奇点点头，将自己的论文题目给他看。

“等我一下。”莫德里奇说道，起身从座位上离开，几分钟之后拿着两本书回来递给他。“这两本书对你的论文很有帮助。”又补充道，“曼德拉草是草药学的必修课，教授说O.W.Ls考试中也可能会出现，所以你现在还是要把基础打好。”

说完他们之间又归于平静，各自完成自己的论文，偶尔不经意地抬头，拉基蒂奇总能看见莫德里奇因为风将头发吹乱，不得不分出一点心去整理自己的头发，只是今天的风格外凉爽，让人又舍不得关窗户。

去礼堂吃饭前拉基蒂奇基本完成了自己的论文，还差一个论述的结尾，他可以回到公共休息室再完成。莫德里奇也已经写完了一卷羊皮纸，字迹工整而流畅，看得出他已经对这篇论文胸有成竹。在莫德里奇点上句点，并且没有再写下去的意思后，拉基蒂奇建议道，“你要回去了吗，我们可以一起去礼堂。”

莫德里奇有些惊讶地抬起头，没想到拉基蒂奇会这样说，便说好。去礼堂的路上他们聊到了魁地奇，新学年第一场比赛是格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇，拉基蒂奇显然对自己的第一场魁地奇比赛有些紧张。

“别担心。”莫德里奇看出了他的心绪，安慰道，“你只需要尽全力去找到金色飞贼并且抓住它，别的什么都不用想。”金色飞贼的不确定性从来都是魁地奇比赛的大看点之一，尽管加入学院队有自己的私心，但莫德里奇本人也十分喜欢飞行和握住金色飞贼时的那份成就感。他又想起了第一次见到拉基蒂奇时的心动，让他偏头看了看身边的格兰芬多找球手，对方迎着他的视线无知无觉地露出温柔笑容，莫德里奇忽然觉得这个金色飞贼大概他永远也无法握在手心。

不过时间还早，魁地奇比赛都还没有开始，谁又说得准以后呢。

分别前莫德里奇告诉对方有事的话可以让猫头鹰给自己送字条，虽然他自己也不确定猫头鹰能不能进到斯莱特林那位于地下室的公共休息室里。

回到了自己学院的餐桌上，莫德里奇身边立刻就有朋友凑上来，笑容里有五分的调笑五分的不怀好意，莫德里奇觉得自己很无辜，“怎么了？”朋友摇摇头，示意他不要想欲盖弥彰，“卢卡，我们都看见了，你和那个格兰芬多的小找球手。”莫德里奇自觉他将感情隐藏得很好，唯一一个可能看出来的人没有参与到这场对话中，所以十分坦然，“我今天在图书馆遇见他了而已。”旁边凑过来一个脑袋，“你是准备为了斯莱特林魁地奇队出卖自己了吗？”

“你们想到哪里去了。”莫德里奇翻了个白眼，“只是单纯遇见，给他推荐了两本草药学的书，再顺路一起来礼堂而已。”再说了，他们的魁地奇队已经弱到需要找球手出卖自己获取其他学院的情报了吗。考虑到五年级的课余生活需要一些调剂，莫德里奇自己也不是那么的底气十足，他没有再反驳这些善意的调笑。

出乎莫德里奇意料的是，第二天的晚饭他收到了拉基蒂奇让猫头鹰传来的纸条和小物件。纸条上说他很感激莫德里奇帮助自己完成了草药学论文，希望莫德里奇接受他的小礼物。他从猫头鹰的另一条腿上取下一个小小的纸袋，从里面抖出了一条墨绿色的发带。

他撕下一条羊皮纸，在上面写自己感谢拉基蒂奇的礼物，对他来说很有用，并预祝他下周的第一场魁地奇比赛好运。

可惜好运并没有降临在格兰芬多头上，最终抓住金色飞贼宣告比赛结束的是赫奇帕奇的找球手。作为斯莱特林的学生，莫德里奇并没有去现场看比赛，得知比赛结果时他正在公共休息室里复习变形咒，将兔子变成一个茶壶；令他沮丧的比赛结果让莫德里奇一下子没看好那只刚变回原形的兔子，它跳下桌子，又被路过的学生拦下抱在怀里。

莫德里奇接过同学递给他的兔子，抚摸着它细软的皮毛，给他讲比赛结果的同学最后摇了摇头，说道，“第一场魁地奇比赛就输了，对二年级来说一定打击很大。听说比赛结束之后他都没有跟着回公共休息室。”说完他在莫德里奇的背上拍了拍，“放心卢卡，我们一定会赢的！”

同学离开之后莫德里奇还沉浸在他的话里没有回神，他想起拉基蒂奇面对比赛时的期待和紧张，完全能够想象到他现在的失落。想到这里，他决定去找拉基蒂奇。

抱着兔子离开斯莱特林公共休息室，莫德里奇有些后悔，他完全不知道拉基蒂奇在哪里，学校说大不大，说小却也一点都不小，根本无从找起。最终他决定先去湖边看看，拉基蒂奇之前给他说过自己觉得湖边是一个十分安静适合思考的地方。

他并没有找多久，就在湖边的树下看见了抱膝坐着的拉基蒂奇，看着他的背影莫德里奇一瞬间希望他没有找到拉基蒂奇，希望后者已经在温暖的公共休息室里，被朋友和同学们安慰一切都会好起来，而不是在这里孤独地吹冷风。

莫德里奇在他身边坐下，拉基蒂奇愣愣地转过头来看着他，“卢卡？你怎么在这里。”他的目光落在莫德里奇怀里的兔子上，“知道比赛输了你心情不好，来陪陪你。”他注意到拉基蒂奇的目光，“正好在练习变形术，就顺便把它也带过来了。”

拉基蒂奇勉强扬起嘴角对他说谢谢，莫德里奇沉吟一下，还是说道，“伊万，我知道这话肯定很多人对你说过了，”他注视着拉基蒂奇泛红的眼角，继续道，“但我还是想告诉你，一次比赛真的代表不了什么。你才二年级，刚加入学院队，经验上还有欠缺，这是可以理解的。”

他看着拉基蒂奇的脸色稍有缓和，想了想说道，“告诉你一个秘密。”他刻意压低了声音，引得拉基蒂奇离得更近些，“其实我很紧张。”莫德里奇看着他惊讶地睁大眼睛，“真的，我已经五年级了，但要论魁地奇比赛的经验也不比你多，而且还是级长，大家都在期待我，所以我也很紧张斯莱特林的第一场比赛。”

虽说并不后悔因为拉基蒂奇而脑子一热加入了学院队，但要说不紧张那也是谎话。莫德里奇脸上还挂着笑，只是说起这件事时抱着兔子的手紧了紧，“不过既然已经加入了学院队，那我就有勇气去面对这一切，无论比赛是输是赢，无论斯莱特林最后会不会赢得魁地奇奖杯。”他伸手拨开落在拉基蒂奇额前的一缕金发，注视着拉基蒂奇的目光里带着令人安心的沉稳，语气笃定，“拿出你的勇气来，格兰芬多。”

说话间拉基蒂奇看见夕阳勾出莫德里奇侧脸的轮廓，是金色和粉色混合在一起的梦幻般的色调，似乎是和莫德里奇丝毫不沾边的颜色，却衬得他整个人都柔和起来。他不自觉地点点头，开口道，“我会的。”

“这就对了，新学期的比赛才刚开始，别这么早就对自己丧失信心。”说着他的手在拉基蒂奇头顶揉了揉，将格兰芬多学生本就因为运动而凌乱的金发弄得更乱。

“这好像不应该是对对手说出来的话。”拉基蒂奇的情绪显然恢复不少，已经有心思和莫德里奇开玩笑了。

莫德里奇耸耸肩，复又笑道，“因为只有对手在状态时，打败他们才更有趣也更有成就感啊。”他站起身，向拉基蒂奇伸出手，“该回去了，你的朋友应该很担心你。”拉基蒂奇拉着他的手借力站起来，顺势虚虚地将手臂圈在莫德里奇的身侧，拥抱了他之后说谢谢。

“说起来，我还要谢谢你上次送我的发带，我很喜欢。”莫德里奇和他并肩走着说道。“你喜欢就好，还有蓝色和黑色，但我觉得斯莱特林绿更配你。”莫德里奇当然不知道拉基蒂奇送出那条发带前纠结得几乎一夜没睡好，借着论文完成这个理由送点小东西做感谢也顺理成章，但拉基蒂奇总担心莫德里奇会觉得送发带这样的东西会显得自己过于幼稚，如今莫德里奇亲口说喜欢，让他安心了不少。

回到公共休息室之前莫德里奇巡视了一遍走廊，确定没有调皮捣蛋的学生试图违反校规，走进石门之后他怀里的兔子就被同学抱走去练习变形咒了。他在乔尔卢卡身边坐下，拿过对方的魔药课本心不在焉地翻看着，乔尔卢卡是个十分合格的好友，所以他并没有问莫德里奇去哪里了，只告诉他别忘了晚上还有天文学的课程。

很快斯莱特林也迎来了他们的第一场魁地奇比赛，莫德里奇一直以为自己已经调整好了心态，但比赛的气氛还是让他有些吃不下早饭，在他艰难地咽下嘴里的培根时，猫头鹰带来了拉基蒂奇祝他好运的字条。莫德里奇望向格兰芬多的长桌，正好对上拉基蒂奇的眼睛，后者朝他举了举装着南瓜汁的杯子，做出加油的口型。

比赛的形式一度十分胶着，两个找球手都没有找到金色飞贼，而比分上也是你来我往，一直没有拉开差距。莫德里奇发现比赛开始之后自己便完全放松下来，好像所有的紧张情绪都被流动在身旁的风带走。

最终的比赛结果也如所有斯莱特林学生所愿，他们的级长抢先在拉文克劳的找球手之前在左侧观众席抓住了金色飞贼。莫德里奇在空中将那个带翅膀的金色小球高高举起，宣告着斯莱特林的胜利。

被队友们簇拥着回到公共休息室里，在同学们一起举着杯子说敬我们伟大的级长莫德里奇时，本该是这场狂欢中的主角的莫德里奇，满脑子里却都是拉基蒂奇，哪怕只是他说简单的一句祝贺你卢卡；在那个瞬间，莫德里奇明白，自己是真的陷进去了。

第二天他们约在天文塔见面，没有课的天文塔是看日出日落最好的地方，拉基蒂奇去的时候莫德里奇已经在那里了，他甚至没有听到身后逐渐靠近的脚步声，只专心地看着日落。

“卢卡。”拉基蒂奇开口打破了沉默，莫德里奇转过身动作极快地搂了他一下，拉基蒂奇刚感觉到莫德里奇温热的侧脸和自己的脸贴在一起，他便已经退后到了朋友该有的距离，“我们赢了，我抓住了金色飞贼。”莫德里奇想在拉基蒂奇面前表现出成熟稳重的样子，但比赛的胜利实在是让他欢喜，如果不是他和拉基蒂奇还不够熟悉，他很可能会直接跳到拉基蒂奇身上。

“我知道，恭喜你卢卡。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，和莫德里奇一样走到窗边看着日落，“怎么想起来看落日？”他问道，莫德里奇的回答来得很干脆，“这是霍格沃茨看夕阳最好的地方，想带你来看看。”

“我之前看过一本麻瓜的书，里面说一个人感到非常忧伤的时候，他就喜欢看日落。”拉基蒂奇说着看向莫德里奇，“卢卡……”

莫德里奇原本勾起的嘴角逐渐变得平直，他高兴吗，是的；他忧伤吗，说得也没错。陷在一段暗恋里，每走一步都要小心翼翼，怕多一点吓到了这个小三岁的学弟，怕少一点对方感觉不到自己对他的心意；看到他难过想去安慰，自己快乐也想第一时间让他知道，是忧伤，可这忧伤也是甜蜜的。

“没有。”莫德里奇很快收拾好自己的心情，对着拉基蒂奇扬起一个笑容，“只是觉得落日余晖很美，也想让你看看而已。”

这里也能看到魁地奇球场，高高的门柱格外显眼，“我很期待我们比赛的那天。”莫德里奇轻声说道，他们不在一个学院，无法并肩而立，既然这样，在魁地奇上为了各自学院的荣誉拼尽全力，无论谁输谁赢，至少有个不错的过程。莫德里奇也一直很想真正和拉基蒂奇比一次，平时他实在是太忙，抽不出时间单独和拉基蒂奇在训练场练习。

“啊对了，我还带了这个给你。”莫德里奇边说着，边从口袋里拿出一袋糖果，“蜂蜜公爵的柠檬果冻夹心巧克力，你现在还不能去霍格莫德，吃这个解解馋。”拉基蒂奇惊喜地接过那一袋巧克力，“你怎么知道我喜欢柠檬口味？”

莫德里奇当然不可能把有几次都看见你在吃柠檬挞这种好像跟踪狂一样的话说出口，只回答道，“猜的，看来猜对了。”

很快圣诞节来临，莫德里奇思考了许久，最后送了拉基蒂奇自动答题羽毛笔和自动纠错墨水，这是他之前在霍格莫德买的，在考试中属于作弊用品，莫德里奇自己也用不着，虽然知道拉基蒂奇不会将这份礼物用于考试当中，莫德里奇还是在礼品盒里放上纸条，提醒他别把自己的心意用于违反校规。

拉基蒂奇的礼物是一本名为《小王子》的麻瓜读物，薄薄的一本很快便能看完，内容却让莫德里奇思考了很久。

繁重的课业让莫德里奇选择了在圣诞节时留校，只是他没有想到拉基蒂奇也选择了留校，后者告诉他自己的父母出去度假了，所以干脆留在学校。对于莫德里奇来说这无疑是个好消息，他可以和拉基蒂奇一起去图书馆，偶尔指导一下对方的作业，也终于找到机会和拉基蒂奇一起在训练场进行单独的练习。

因为还没有到可以去霍格莫德的年龄，每次莫德里奇离开时拉基蒂奇的目光都显得有些可怜巴巴的，看得莫德里奇在蜂蜜公爵买了一大堆糖果，回来的时候像是下雨一样让它们全部落在拉基蒂奇的大腿上。

“喜欢吗？”莫德里奇问道，外面的风雪让这位斯莱特林级长用自己绿银相间的围巾遮住了半张脸，但眼睛里满满都是笑意，“今年蜂蜜公爵又推出了好多新口味，我还给你买了蟑螂嘎吱多味豆，不过我自己也没吃过。”

他在拉基蒂奇身边坐下，“你没出去真好，外面太冷了。”莫德里奇摘下自己的羊毛手套，往手上呵了口气，“你看看有什么喜欢吃的，下次我再去霍格莫德给你买。”他将头发往后理了理，露出被风吹得红红的耳朵，拉基蒂奇忽然很想让自己的手裹住它们，让莫德里奇温暖起来。

在圣诞节假期结束的倒数第三天，莫德里奇在天黑之后离开了公共休息室，只身走向禁林，身为级长却违反校规，莫德里奇还是有不小的心理负担，但想到如果不去可能要错过难得收集珍贵魔药原料的机会，莫德里奇还是决定铤而走险。

他轻车熟路地在午夜后的城堡里穿梭，借着明亮的月光甚至没有施放荧光闪烁。禁林因为树木高大茂盛，在白天就很阴暗，晚上更是时不时冒出一股不详的阴风。莫德里奇一边裹紧了自己的外套，一边想着也许他可以把这个作为占卜课作业的内容，梦到了阴森的禁林意味着树木呢，也许是他最近可能会在神奇动物保护课上被动物所伤。

拉基蒂奇可以以梅林的名义起誓，他真的不是故意走到禁林来的，他只是晚上睡不着觉，想着现在学校里人少，就出来溜达溜达，凑巧发现了一条密道，出于好奇，他就顺着密道一路走下来，出来之后发现自己已经在禁林里迷路了。

这下糟了，拉基蒂奇往往四周，朝着稍微明亮一点的地方走去，等他走到那片月光下，却发现等待自己的是一只垂死的八眼巨蛛，拉基蒂奇即将叫出来的时候，被身旁的一只手捂住了嘴，人也被带到了树后。他刚要挣扎，却听见一个熟悉的声音在他耳边说道，“别动。”

拉基蒂奇偏过脸，看见了莫德里奇满脸隐忍怒气的看着自己，“你准备和我解释一下为什么一个二年级学生会在这个时候出现在禁林吗？”拉基蒂奇还想问你又为什么在禁林，但莫德里奇的目光极具压迫感，让他从气场上就弱了一头，只能老老实实地回答道，“我找到了一条密道，结果出来就是禁林了。”

“那你就该顺着原路回去，而不是在禁林里探险。”拉基蒂奇从莫德里奇的脸上读出了“无可救药的格兰芬多”这个明显的意思。“你知道在禁林里有多危险吗，你才二年级！”拉基蒂奇对他的愤怒感到摸不着头脑，但还是认错，“下次不会了。”

看到莫德里奇的脸色好了些，拉基蒂奇才开口道，“卢卡，你怎么也在禁林，那里还有一只八眼巨蛛，太危险了。”莫德里奇探出头看了一眼，确定它还没有死透，才回过头对着拉基蒂奇解释道，“我在等着收集它的毒液，这是很珍贵的原料。”

拉基蒂奇点着头哦了一声，补充道，“禁林对于五年级来说也很危险，而且违反校规。”莫德里奇瞪了他一眼，“怎么了，你准备去告发我吗。”拉基蒂奇连忙摆手说不会，但又忍不住再次说道，“真的很危险。”

“我知道，如果不是为了它的毒液，我也不会来的。”八眼巨蛛已经倒在地上，莫德里奇算着自己还要再等多久才能上去收集毒液，回过头对上拉基蒂奇的眼睛，想到他居然独自来到了禁林，心里就还是一阵紧张，“你必须向我保证，以后不会再走那条密道来禁林。”

“我保证。”莫德里奇满意地点头，想要再转过头观察八眼巨蛛，却不想拉基蒂奇不依不饶，拉过他的手让莫德里奇将注意力转移到自己身上，“那你也要向我保证，不能再做这么危险的事情。”

莫德里奇愣了愣，眼前的格兰芬多显然很执着，不得不自己想要的答案绝对不会放手，最终莫德里奇败下阵来，说道，“我保证。”

八眼巨蛛死后莫德里奇很快收集好了毒液，让拉基蒂奇带路，顺着那条密道回到城堡里，“早知道有一条密道我就不用吹着冷风走到禁林去了。”莫德里奇说道，注意到拉基蒂奇欲言又止的目光，继续说道，“但我不会再去了，我向你保证过的。”

走一趟禁林显然让回到城堡里的两人没有睡意，莫德里奇的手背碰碰拉基蒂奇的手臂，“想不想吃宵夜？”拉基蒂奇疑惑地跟在他身后，“霍格沃茨不提供宵夜。”莫德里奇回过头对他笑了笑，“所以说，你还是太年轻了。”

跟着莫德里奇一路走向一楼正门大厅，他记得这边是赫奇帕奇的宿舍，下楼走出宽广走廊之后他们停在墙壁上挂着大水果盘子的画面前，莫德里奇回过头对他隐秘地笑笑，拉基蒂奇意识到今晚的自己真是了解到了另一面的莫德里奇，不那么守规矩，敢于冒险，会夜游，也会半夜来厨房。

在莫德里奇伸手都笑画里的梨之后，拉基蒂奇第一次进到了霍格沃茨的厨房里，家养小精灵们热情地给他们端来了奶酪布丁、三明治和热可可，可惜现在已经没有柠檬挞了，拉基蒂奇也不想过于麻烦它们。

回去的路上拉基蒂奇才想起来问莫德里奇是怎么找到这条路的，莫德里奇啜饮一口热可可之后说道，“和你一样，晚上睡不着，偶然找到的，夜游可不只是你们格兰芬多的传统。”他又笑了笑，“吃饱了会睡得更好，你也可以带着朋友来，不过别说是我告诉你的。”

这个夜游的夜晚毫无疑问更进一步拉近他们之间的距离，两人也都十分守约地没有再去禁林，甚至没有再提起这件事。

格兰芬多对阵斯莱特林的比赛之前，学校里的气氛热闹到了极点，两位院长甚至都没有再布置作业，只为了让他们专心准备比赛。比赛开始前他们升到空中，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇在最高处面对面，“你看上去有点紧张。”莫德里奇说道，他戴着拉基蒂奇送给他的那条墨绿色的发带，即便是别人在圣诞节送了他能够自动梳理头发的魔法发带，莫德里奇也一直用着它。

“我不紧张，我很兴奋。”拉基蒂奇如实说着自己的感受，莫德里奇加深了笑容，没等他开口说话，一声哨响，比赛开始，金色飞贼在眼前出现了一瞬，又立刻在眼前消失。

四个学院的排名尚未分出胜负，每一场比赛都很关键，莫德里奇没有再允许自己分心去想关于拉基蒂奇的任何事，专心地寻找金色飞贼。有几次他和拉基蒂奇同时发现了金色的光芒，过程中并肩飞行，腿上的护具碰在一起，引得两人与对方对视一眼。

最终握住金色飞贼的是拉基蒂奇，莫德里奇迟了一步，只能看着金色飞贼在他掌心里垂下翅膀，自己也只能在原地垂下已经伸直的手臂。

比赛结束之后他取下那条发带，走到拉基蒂奇身边说祝贺你，年轻的格兰芬多看着他装着悲伤的眼睛，不知道自己该说谢谢还是该说对不起。最后他都没有说出口，莫德里奇没给他这个机会，他没听拉基蒂奇的回应，和一旁的曼朱基奇简单拥抱了一下便和自己的队友们走向了更衣室。

看着莫德里奇疲惫的背影，拉基蒂奇觉得胜利果实的味道都变得苦涩了。

令人喘不过气的五年级事实上过得飞快，莫德里奇只觉得好像昨天自己才刚在魁地奇训练场遇见了拉基蒂奇，今天就已经在考室外放空大脑让自己镇定下来迎接考试。

拉基蒂奇在前一天给他送来了纸条祝他好运，但莫德里奇想到他又只想叹气，一个学年过去了，他和拉基蒂奇虽然从素不相识成了好朋友，但也仅仅是朋友，他觉得自己表现得够明显了，也不是没付出行动，连室友都已经看出来甚至说要去给拉基蒂奇下迷情剂了，另一个主角还无知无觉。

莫德里奇开始自己的魔法史考试时，拉基蒂奇在进行自己的草药学考试，其中一个项目就是安全地给曼德拉草换盆，拉基蒂奇都有些佩服自己，考试的时候还能回忆起他和莫德里奇在图书馆的偶遇。

要说他对莫德里奇没有感觉，那是绝对不可能的，但三年的差距摆在那里，莫德里奇现在已经在参加O.W.Ls考试，再有两年就毕业，自己还是二年级学生。除了魁地奇两人旗鼓相当，其他地方好像他都被莫德里奇甩了一大截，这样年下者的心态让拉基蒂奇直接忽视了莫德里奇可能喜欢自己的可能性，他愿意将自己看作是平等的朋友而非一个需要照顾的小学弟拉基蒂奇已经很庆幸了。

却全然不知道要不是被莫德里奇阻止，他已经被莫德里奇的朋友们在南瓜汁里下了迷情剂或者爱情魔药。

考试的结束也标志着这个学年的彻底结束，斯莱特林和格兰芬多都没有获得魁地奇奖杯，奖杯被表现更稳的拉文克劳收入囊中，能够对莫德里奇稍加安慰的是今年斯莱特林获得了学院杯。

尽管有单独的级长车厢可以坐，回去的路上莫德里奇还是选择和同样来自克罗地亚的同乡们坐在一起，争论如果被分在同一个学院他们应该在哪里，或是下一学年的魁地奇奖杯会被哪个学校获得之类没有营养的话题。话题转到教授们身上时，莫德里奇表示今年的笔记我会留给你们的，反正明年后年大后年，大家都逃不过O.W.Ls考试。曼朱基奇一把抢过莫德里奇手里的南瓜馅饼，说破坏气氛的人没有吃馅饼的资格。

在9¾车站下车后，他们这些其他国家的学生还要再用飞路粉才能回家，“回趟家真是不容易啊。”苏巴西奇拖着行李箱说道，“知足吧，以前麻瓜们打仗的时候，回家更不容易。”莫德里奇在旁边说道。

车站旁边有一道玻璃门，用杖尖在门把手上敲两下，再打开门进去就是安有壁炉的房间，三个纳特就可以买到一勺飞路粉。“下次找机会我们试试麻瓜的办法回家吧，我还没有坐过飞机。”莫德里奇在他们买飞路粉时说道，在场唯一坐过麻瓜交通工具的拉基蒂奇表示其实坐飞机挺麻烦的，要过检查和确认证件，他们这种大件行李还要托运，下了飞机还要去领行李，一点都不方便。

拉基蒂奇今年去霍格沃茨就是先坐着飞机来的车站，都不想去回想托运时麻瓜们看着他托运一把扫帚时的表情。

开学已经是三年级学生的拉基蒂奇终于有了去霍格莫德的资格；假期里收到成绩单的莫德里奇根据自己未来的打算重新选择了课程，他毫不犹豫地放弃了自己摸不着头脑的占卜课，这也是他的成绩单里唯一一门成绩仅是及格的科目。在莫德里奇看来他唯一一次占卜准了就是在茶叶渣里看见半颗桃心，预示他会有一场单相思。

没有重要考试的莫德里奇这学期松快了很多，他和拉基蒂奇在周末里会约着一起去霍格莫德，拉基蒂奇坚持这学期莫德里奇在蜂蜜公爵买糖一定要自己买单，理由是整个二年级都在吃莫德里奇买的糖。当然他也没忘了留心莫德里奇会着重挑选哪几种口味的糖果。

十一月开始的魁地奇比赛在万圣节之后，对霍格沃茨的学生来说，这个节日的快乐仅次于圣诞节，学校礼堂的天顶上会有绕着蜡烛飞舞的蝙蝠，会有各种搞怪的小玩意儿，霍格莫德更是尤其的有趣。

拉基蒂奇在蜂蜜公爵里看见了南瓜模子的棒棒糖，莫德里奇告诉他那外面裹的是橙子口味的糖浆，里面是南瓜味的。还有做成蝙蝠样子的杏仁糖和巧克力，吃了会让舌头变得血红色的糖果被放置在南瓜型的碗里，以及万圣节特有的血浆糖果，薄薄的糖衣里包裹着红色的“血浆”，有番茄、覆盆子、樱桃、草莓几种口味可以选。

三把扫帚也推出了应景的饮品，红色的饮料装在头骨形状的杯子里，用于搅拌的勺子最顶上有一颗转动的眼球，还可以选择用骨头样子的吸管。拉基蒂奇尝新鲜点了一杯，莫德里奇还是要了一杯黄油啤酒，一口下去会让人从内到外都暖和起来。

“这个还挺好喝的。”饮料并没有它看上去那么吓人，拉基蒂奇用骨头吸管喝了一口之后说道，他尝到了好几种水果的味道。“还有一种含酒精的，不过一般不卖给学生。”莫德里奇说道，反倒是对头骨杯子更感兴趣，让拉基蒂奇思忖着要不圣诞节送一个给他做礼物。

在拉基蒂奇敲定他送莫德里奇什么东西做圣诞礼物之前，他们先迎来彼此学院的魁地奇比赛，“能不能快乐过一个圣诞节就看这场比赛了啊。”莫德里奇等一干学院队成员听到类似的话总觉得自己肩上责任重大。

比赛那天不是一个好天气，雨下个不停，能见度很低，莫德里奇比赛前还特意给拉基蒂奇送的那条发带加上防水防湿咒。

在这样的环境下比赛绝对是噩梦，莫德里奇在空中盘旋着一边寻找金色飞贼一边想着，他已经连队友的身影都快看不清了。好不容易余光看到了一瞬的金色，还没等莫德里奇飞过去，就险些被游走球打落下扫帚。

重新稳住自己但弄丢了金色飞贼的莫德里奇狠狠抹了一把脸，唯一能让他感到安慰的是大家面临一样的情况，他看不清，拉基蒂奇也不看清金色飞贼在哪里。

雨天似乎让游走球格外的狂躁，莫德里奇看着这个黑色球体有一种十分不详的预感，他来不及分辨这种感觉从何而来，闪现的金色飞贼让他将一切都抛至脑后。

莫德里奇急速下降后将金色飞贼握在五指之中的同时，游走球击中了拉基蒂奇的扫帚尾部，高速运动中的一瞬间的失衡让拉基蒂奇从空中摔下来。

心跳停止是什么感觉，莫德里奇觉得自己在看见躺在地上的拉基蒂奇的那个瞬间感受到了。

回过神时，他和格兰芬多的魁地奇队成员一起站在医务室里，只是他们将拉基蒂奇围在中间，莫德里奇只能站在外围看着，透过他们肩膀的空隙莫德里奇能看见拉基蒂奇因为疼痛而皱起的脸。

医务室的地上是蜿蜒的水渍，有水珠落进莫德里奇的眼睛里，他才意识到自己现在还是浑身湿透的状态，只有发带因为魔咒的作用还保持着干爽，而那个金色飞贼还被他握在手心里。

护士长很快给拉基蒂奇完成了治疗，告诉焦急的学员队成员们他会好起来，不过这几天还需要在医务室里卧床休息。

乔尔卢卡走到莫德里奇的身边，伸手在他的肩膀上按了按，“先回去吧卢卡，”他说道，“明天再来看伊万。”莫德里奇顺从地点点头，他并非格兰芬多的学生，在这种时候甚至没有陪伴的资格。

回去之后他换下了自己的湿衣服，将金色飞贼放在盒子里，拿着换洗衣服去到级长盥洗室。莫德里奇几乎将整张脸都埋在水中，直到实在憋不住气才浮出水面，大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，过冷的皮肤让池水落在身上显得更烫，直到他周身都暖和起来，莫德里奇还是没能把拉基蒂奇落在地上和他在病床上的画面逐出脑海。

莫德里奇掬了一盆水泼在脸上，湿哒哒的头发不断有水珠落在肩头。莫德里奇拿过一旁的毛巾擦干了脸，伸手搅乱水里自己的倒映。

他宁愿这种事发生在自己身上。

第二天上完魔药课之后他去医务室探望拉基蒂奇，病床旁的床头柜上已经摆满了慰问品，从花束到零食应有尽有。拉基蒂奇半躺在床上看书，看到他过来将书合上放在一边。看到莫德里奇脸色不太好，不由得问道，“卢卡，你怎么了，是昨天淋雨感冒了吗？”说着边想伸手探莫德里奇额头的温度，被后者躲开。“没有，我很好。”莫德里奇对他笑了笑，“只是很担心你。”

“不用担心我，护士长说我痊愈得很快，很快就能康复了。”他顿了顿，又说道，“希望不会耽误我给你准备圣诞礼物。”莫德里奇听到这话扬了扬嘴角，“你好起来就是给我最好的礼物了。”

“说到圣诞礼物，”短暂的沉默之后莫德里奇说道，“我已经想好要给你什么了。”说着他张开自己一直握成拳的右手，拉基蒂奇看到拥有花纹的金色小球在他掌心舒展开自己的翅膀。

“金色飞贼？”莫德里奇点点头，“这一场比赛的金色飞贼，院长同意我自己留着，但我想把它送给你。”

他将金色飞贼放在拉基蒂奇的掌心，“我很抱歉你受伤了。”拉基蒂奇想说没关系，你也不知道游走球会击中我的扫帚；也想说这么好的纪念品你应该自己留着，但看到莫德里奇的眼神时，他就知道对方主意已定，“谢谢。”最终他咽下所有的话，只这样回应莫德里奇。

至于后来他偶然打开这个金色飞贼，发现了里面写着喜欢你的小纸条，那都是很久以后的事了。

一年之后莫德里奇即将毕业，霍格沃茨在五月的一天举办毕业舞会，四年级的拉基蒂奇刚刚好到了可以参加舞会的年纪，并且下定决心无论会得到莫德里奇怎样的回应，他都要在舞会上向这位学生会主席表白。

莫德里奇刚从魔咒课教室出来，就被突然出现的拉基蒂奇拦住了，“卢卡，我有话想对你说。”身边的人都对这种拦住人有话说的场景习以为常，一个个发出了略显夸张的笑声。莫德里奇点点头，跟着拉基蒂奇走到走廊的一角。

他看着眼前的格兰芬多动了动嘴唇，像是终于凝聚了足够勇气一般开口道，“卢卡，你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”莫德里奇只觉得心头的气球被拉基蒂奇用针戳破，冒出了许多草莓味的粉色泡泡，但开口却是拒绝，“抱歉伊万，这次我不参加舞会。”

“为什么？”拉基蒂奇惊愕地开口道，“这是你的毕业舞会。”

“我知道，我只是，有一点私事，抱歉，谢谢你邀请我。”莫德里奇说道，在拉基蒂奇的侧脸上吻了一下。

因为邀请的舞伴拒绝了自己，拉基蒂奇甚至没有换上舞会时应该穿的长袍，走到礼堂门口又改了主意，没有再进去，而是去到了湖边坐着，思考到底是多重要的事才会让莫德里奇放弃自己一生一次的毕业舞会。

他在那里一直坐到天色从郁金香般的金色到深沉的紫罗兰色，准备等到舞会结束了再回去，却听见了身后匆匆跑来的脚步声。回过头看见莫德里奇快步跑到自己身边，弯腰扶着膝盖喘气，“我以为你在礼堂。”他说道，拉基蒂奇不知道该作何反应。“我，我没有去。”

等到莫德里奇喘匀了气，才说道，“我刚才去礼堂找你，结果没见到人，他们都说没看见你，我想你就到这里来了。”

“你找我有什么事吗？”拉基蒂奇小心翼翼地问道。

“我马上要毕业了，来送你一份礼物。”说着莫德里奇将手里的小玻璃瓶递给拉基蒂奇。那里面大概只有两勺的分量，却是极好看的浅金色液体，“福灵剂？”拉基蒂奇试探着问道。得到了莫德里奇满脸骄傲笑容的肯定回答，“没错。”

“所以你今天没有参加舞会，是为了给我……”拉基蒂奇指指自己，又看看手里的玻璃瓶，不敢相信。“对啊，福灵剂不好熬制，我准备了好久，不过看上去挺成功的。等你哪天需要一点幸运的时候可以试一下。”莫德里奇说道，他甚至没穿长袍，只穿着最简单的白衬衫，系着银绿色相间的领带。

拉基蒂奇觉得自己现在就需要一点幸运，但他还是将福灵剂好好收到了衣袋里。然后弯下腰，伸出手，做出了邀请对方跳舞的姿势。“我能有荣幸与你跳舞吗？”

他抬眼看着莫德里奇的神色，对方脸上的惊讶只有一瞬，很快便被欣喜所替代，将自己的手掌放在拉基蒂奇的手心里，“好。”

没有音乐，没有灯光，没有精致的礼服长袍。他们就在月光下缓缓踏着舞步，一进一退间身体贴得极近。

“卢卡，有一件事我想告诉你，再不说我怕没机会了。”拉基蒂奇说道。

“我也有事情要告诉你，我先说。”莫德里奇凑得更近，将下巴放在拉基蒂奇的肩上，感受到自己做出这个动作的同时拉基蒂奇的身体瞬间的紧绷。“伊万啊，”他慢悠悠地拉长了声调，像是在折磨拉基蒂奇的好奇心，“我想告诉你。”他们停下了脚下的步子，成了相互拥抱的姿态。

“我喜欢你。”

拉基蒂奇像是想将莫德里奇嵌在自己怀中一般紧紧抱着他，声音都带着隐隐的颤抖，“我也喜欢你。”

真好，莫德里奇想着，自己什么都没错过，没有错过毕业舞会，也没有错过这份爱情。

“卢卡，”拉基蒂奇突然开口，打乱了他的思绪，“我觉得我不用再喝福灵剂了。”

“为什么？”

“我想我已经知道喝下福灵剂是什么感觉了。”

 

今天的我，已然心想事成。

 

 

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。  
> 提前祝大家万圣节快乐。  
> 目测这文有后续。


End file.
